Aliens vs Predator vs Soulcalibur
This article was written by 'Nightmare76'. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. (this article is still under construction) Plot The year is 1591, a Yautja scout ship transporting Xenomorph specimens in the form of Facehuggers has a malfunction and is forced to crash land on Earth. As the ship crashes, the crew sends a distress call to Yautja Prime. None of the Yautja survive the crash and all but one of the Xenomorph specimens are destroyed. The surviving specimen escapes the wreckage and wanders into a nearby forest where it encounters a young dragon. The Facehugger slowly creeps up on the unsuspecting dragon and attacks before the dragon has a chance to react... .::~::. One month later... Draco Faust Williams and his partner, Tira arrive in a small village not too far from the sight of the crash. They had planned to stay in the village for a while as to take a break from their journey, but they begin overhearing the villagers talking about a great fiery bird falling from the sky and vanishing villagers. The two decide to investigate further as it sounds like a lead on Draco's search for Soul Edge. The two head to the town's tavern to gather more information. "Now, Tira... leave the talking to me... You have the tendency to make it hard to get info with your threats," said Draco. "Aww... you're no fun! But ok..." pouted Tira. As the two entered the tavern, the villagers stared at them knowing they were outlanders as Draco was clad in pearl-white armor with red and black clothing and a red cape. Tira was clad in red jester-like clothing decorated with green feathers and golden ascents. She also wore golden gauntlets and leather boots. Nether of their clothing styles was common around this area. Draco slowly took a seat on a stool, removed his helmet and wiped sweat from his brown spiky hair. "So, I hear people around here are vanishing, what's the story behind that?" asked Draco. "And what would an outlander like you care?" asked an old man sitting on the other side of the tavern. "Well, I suppose we could help," replied Draco as Tira took a seat beside of him. "We don't need any help." snubbed the old man. "Don't mind him," said the barkeeper as he handed Draco and Tira a drink. "It's on the house." "Thank you, sir," said Draco as he took a drink. "Perhaps you have some information on what's happening?" "It started about a month ago... A huge fiery bird fell from the sky. Not too long after, people started vanishing. And some of the villagers have claimed to see strange creatures... One of which looks like a dragon." said the barkeeper. "Sounds like Evils..." muttered Draco turning to Tira who nodded. "Well, Ol' Rudger over there claims he saw a nest of them at a cave at the end of the forest. "Can you show us?" asked Draco. "I could," replied Rudger crossing his arms. "But I won't. Those creatures are simply cleansing this village of filth." "Those things are monster! Do you not care about your village at all?" asked Draco. "No really," replied Rudger. Suddenly, Tira broke her silence, drew her ring blade and pointed it at the old man's throat. "Show us where it is! I insist!" Everyone in the tavern looked on in shock as Tira basically held Rudger at knife-point. "You don't scare me, wench!" taunted Rudger. "I'm glad she doesn't scare someone..." muttered Draco jokingly. Tira looked at Draco angrily for a moment then turned to Rudger again. "Tell us what's on your mind or I'll cut it out and see for myself!" "Fine... I'll take you to the cave..." said Rudger obviously intimidated by Tira's shifting personalities. .::~::. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nightmare76 Category:Sci-fi Category:Fantasy